Bring Him Home
by chicamook
Summary: Taking place right after the 4th great ninja war, Tenten struggles with the loss of the most important person in her life. Nejiten oneshot


She sat on the ground, stroking his hair. For the last time, she threaded the knots through his maine with her fingers, his head on her lap, just as they did after their normal afternoon scrimmage. She looked around the battlefield, baffled by the sight. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some from the enemy, but most from comrades new, and old. It was a bloodbath. Hundreds of shinobi mowed down by jutsu, weapons, and sprigs from the 10 tails. Fellow ninja walked among them, picking up their fallen, bringing their friends back where they belonged. She knew that was the next step that needed to be taken, bringing Neji back to Konoha; her best friend and closest comrade. This young man deserved the world, and at least the bare minimum of a proper burial.

She couldn't bring herself to move. She felt as if laying there, with his body positioned as it was, it was easy to imagine them as they were. Relaxing in their favorite clearing after practice, totally exhausted. Him on the verge of falling asleep, as he loved the way her soft nimble fingers weaved throughout his hair. His soft purr-like noises was music to Tenten's ears. The way he pushed his face and bare forehead into her hands is now a distant memory. His still chest, a sight Tenten had never fathomed, lay before her. She cupped her hands on his cold face, with his hair draped across her lap, wishing to see that rare smile that he only showed her.

She wet her thumb in her mouth, and tried to smudge away the dried blood caked on his chin. She let herself smile thinking about what Neji would have done if he were alive and she had done that. After either a slap on the hand, or a stern scolding, he would have remarked on the maternal qualities she carried; most likely in a mocking gesture. Her smile only hurt her chest more. She ached for him to return her gentle touch with a simple stare. One that could say 'I love you,' without having to speak at all. Those beautiful pearl like spheres, would disappear with him. She relaxed her neck, and rested her forehead on his.

"I wish it had been me instead, Neji."

She felt her throat tighten, she knew his loss would bring her to tears, but she was hoping it wouldn't happen out in the open in front of everyone. She wanted to be seen as a strong kunoichi, one whose emotions didn't get in the way of a mission, or war. Still bent down, touching his forehead with hers, she clenched his collar, and gritted her teeth, trying to hold back tears. She felt the air escape her chest, and she knew her next breath would make a loud throaty inhale, as crying normally does.

"Tenten," a deep whisper like voice said behind her, "would you like me to carry him home?"

 _Home_

How could she call it home anymore? Home is more than where you grew up. Home is where your parents live. It's where your friends are, the people that keep you going in life. Since she grew up without parents, Team Guy was her home. But more specifically, her home is with Neji. It always had been.

For once, Lee hadn't shown his emotion, she figured it was to prove to her that he could implement adult behavior when necessary.

She sat up thanking the heavens that Lee interrupted her thoughts in her weakest moment. Holding back small hiccup like breaths, she traced her fingers over his now curseless forehead thinking what it means now that it has disappeared.

"Aren't you going to take care of Guy Sensei?" She was able to choke out softly.

"Sakura is currently doing her best, and I feel that he is in capable hands at the moment."

"What is his condition?"

"Poor, but stable. The best thing I can do for him now, is to stay out of the medics way." He placed his hand on the back of her shoulder blade, trying his best to comfort her.

"Good call, Lee." Tenten rarely saw this side of her teammate. The calm, cool, and collected Rock Lee. It was refreshing to have him on her side for once. She half heartedly smiled before turning her attention back to the man in her lap. Her hair started to unravel, a few strands falling in front of her face.

Lee knelt down next to her, and found a comfy spot in the dust of the battlefield. Knowing that she needed a friend he silently agreed to let her have as much time as she needed with him.

Medics were running around like crazy trying to get to all the injured. And many of the villages most notable clans were also helping in the clean up effort.

One of the most unusual sights had been the demeanor of one of their classmates. Tenten spied Hinata from across the field, and strangely, she was just audible enough that both Lee and Tenten could hear. The once timid young woman was speaking to her clan with authority, directing her clan to assist the injured and fallen comrades.

"What should we do with Neji-sama?" One of the Hyuuga yelled over the crowd.

"I have trust that he is with the people that he wants to be with the most." Hinata stated without hesitation. Tenten could hardly catch her breath as she listened on. "Please leave him with Team Guy." She seemed to slide right into a commanding position without a second thought.

"He would be so proud of Hinata." Lee spoke over the stillness of the air around them. His eyes started to deepen. "I know he wanted so much for her."

"He knew everything about her, but I bet he never would have guessed that she could command the clan like that." With Hinata's father fatigued and slightly injured, she had to take over. And with what was probably the new found confidence from Naruto, she commanded the Hyuuga with true leadership.

The haze over the field began to thin as the Sun shone on the large circumference of the stump left over from the God Tree. Tenten furiously rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, almost as an attempt to wake up from the worst dream she has ever had. Unfortunately for her, the situation hadn't changed.

She looked him over, his clothes torn though on both sides from those sprigs, leaving large gaping holes in his chest. She tugged his black Jonin shirt slightly as if to cover them. She then thought about bandaging him up for the journey home, out of respect, but she felt like it was such an intimate thing to do. With the clan so close by, she knew that she didn't want to offend anyone by stripping the Hyuuga in plain sight. Although a silly worry, it made sense to her.

She stared at his pale face. His long, dark eyelashes contrasting so nicely. His pale pink lips parted slightly, brought her back to their lonely nights together on missions, where they would share a spot under the stars, sometimes sharing more than body heat under the covers of their sleeping bags. Those lips brought her back to first time he kissed her, although not the most romantic moment, as it had been a dare from Kiba, but none the less, it was a kiss.

The Inuzuka, the least liked classmate of Neji's, had been teasing him over the prude demeanor that that particular Hyuuga gave off. So naturally, as a retaliation, Neji walked over to Tenten, the girl Kiba had been trying to flirt with all night, and planted an extremely passionate kiss on her lips. Lacing his fingers into the loose strands of her hair, the other hand on her waist. She remembered the shock and desperation she felt as he pulled her close. How warm she felt in his embrace, and how truly happy she was to be around him.

She suddenly felt lonely. Her whole world was focused around him, around those beautiful, merciless eyes.

She came back into her body with wet eyes. She let the droplets spill over her cheeks onto Neji's face. "Lee," She whimpered, "this isn't fair. He wasn't supposed to die."

Her body felt as if it was caving in on itself. Her throat closed, and the entirety of her soul escaped from her mouth. Lee, crawling over to her support, knew nothing could be said to console her. So he sat there with her head on his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. He lightly held the back of her head pushing her face against his shoulder, caressing part of her neck with his thumb. The small amount of friction allowed her buns to unravel fully, falling just above Neji's forehead.

After a few long moments, she contained composure, huffing a little. "I think it is time, Ten. It will be high noon shortly, and it is dangerous to be out here in the sun as dehydrated as we are." Lee stood up, wobbling as his knees were a tad uneasy. He took a quick moment to stretch his sore joints before bending down to kiss the top of her head. "Everything will be alright, if not now, then eventually."

She gazed up at him, with a sad yet hopeful smile. "Let's bring him home."


End file.
